L'amour ou l'amitié?
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Harry a fait revenir ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hedwige et Regulus Black. Sirius et son frère, Lily et James, Remus et Tonks, ont décidé de reconstruire chacun leur maison sur le terrain ou les ruines de la maison de ses parents se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow. Ils retrouvent leur proximité d'antan… sauf que...


_Hello tout le monde,_

 _Voici un nouvel OS. Toujours inspiré d'un autre... Et oui! je suis vraiment désolée, je suis dans ma période "Je publie ce que j'ai écrit il y a plus d'un an après avoir lu plein de choses..."_

 _Bref; J'ai aimé la fiction « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix » de Mery-M-E-Arrow ( s/3845626/1/Et-si-Harry-avait-fait-un-autre-choix ), et du coup ben... j'ai écrit une petite scène additionnelle._

 _Comme à chaque fois, si je publie c'est que l'auteur de la fiction originelle m'a donné son accord._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Mery-M-E-Arrow, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Enjoy les p'tits Loups!_

* * *

 _Petit résumé de « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix » :_

 _Harry a fait revenir ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hedwige et Regulus Black._

 _Sirius et son frère, Lily et James, Remus et Tonks, ont décidé de reconstruire chacun leur maison sur le terrain ou les ruines de la maison de ses parents se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow._

 _Ils retrouvent leur proximité d'antan… sauf que…_

Sur le terrain de Godric's Hollow, Remus était assis chez lui, dans le canapé, d'humeur un peu morose…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? demanda Sirius assis en face de lui

\- Je réfléchissais

\- Ah et à quoi ?

\- Oh… et bien… c'est émouvant de voir à quel point tu es toujours aussi proche de James… et quand tu n'es pas avec lui, tu es avec Regulus

\- Et tu te sens mis à l'écart… finit Sirius pour lui

\- Un peu, j'avoue… oui… dit le loup en baissant les yeux.

\- Remus… murmura Sirius en lui relevant doucement le visage… il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula aussitôt …

Le loup soupira

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Longtemps… si longtemps…

\- Sirius… je ne peux pas… je suis avec Dora maintenant…

\- Je sais… je… excuse-moi…

Le brun se leva pour partir. Remus resta figé une seconde, puis le rattrapa alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

\- Sirius attend !... Qu'est-ce que je deviens moi sans toi ?

Il l'entraina à l'intérieur et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le canapé

\- Tu prends soin de moi les lendemains de pleine lune!

\- Mais plus comme avant…

\- Non, mais tu es toujours le premier à venir toquer à ma porte pour savoir comment je vais… Écoutes… même si je ne partage plus ces sentiments, tu auras toujours une place … là… dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Plus ? reprit l'animagus hébété, les yeux pleins de larmes

\- Je… j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu Sirius… d'abord à Azkaban… et puis derrière ce voile…

Sirius se recroquevilla en position fœtale dans les bras de son ami

\- Si… si…. je… si je l'avais dit plus tôt… pleura-t-il

\- Nous nous serions peut-être disputés, éloignés, perdus définitivement et… tu ne m'aurais pas offert le plus beau cadeau de ma vie…

\- Que…

\- Une famille Sirius ! la famille que jamais je n'aurais osé rêver avoir ! J'ai une femme merveilleuse, un fils formidable… qui a un parrain tout aussi formidable…

\- … ? Je ne ?...

\- Et Harry se base sur qui comme modèle à ton avis ? Dursley peut-être?...

\- Oh…

Il se redressa, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Laisse-moi rester encore un peu… s'il te plait…

\- D'accord

Sirius finit par calmer ses sanglots et s'endormir, Remus fit alors venir un livre par un accio. C'est comme ça que Tonks les trouva en rentrant

\- qu'est-ce que ?

\- Ah Dora, viens t'assoir, répondit-il en tapotant la place de l'autre côté de lui sur le canapé.

Elle obéit suspicieuse… Alors il lui raconta tout… la confession de Sirius, les sentiments que lui-même avait éprouvés pour l'animagus, leur relation si spéciale et enfin ses sentiments plus forts pour elle.

Puis Sirius papillonna, se réveillant doucement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation et de la position dans laquelle il était, il recula vivement et rougit furieusement

\- Je suis désolé Lunard, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- C'est rien… Dora est dans la cuisine. Tu veux lui parler j'imagine.

Le brun hocha la tête, se leva et s'y dirigea

\- Pardon Tonks… murmura-t-il en entrant dans la pièce

\- Tu sais répondit-elle, à la pleine lune, je fais exactement comme tu faisais toi… il m'a expliqué et demandé de faire les mêmes choses.

Il sourit

\- Il est heureux et toi aussi, alors tant mieux… je n'ai pas l'intention de…

\- Je sais, je sais, et je sais aussi que votre complicité et votre proximité sont très importantes pour lui… je ne suis pas jalouse… je vous fais confiance… je peux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! évidemment !

Sur ce, le brun salua et rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, bien décidé à profiter pleinement tu temps qu'il passerait avec son ami si cher à son cœur.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà..._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit moment entre nos deux canidés chéris..._

 _Laissez moi une petite review (même juste pour dire que vous avez lu.), comme à chaque fois, je répondrai à chacune d'entre elle!_

 _biz_


End file.
